There are several serious defects which interfere with the operation of an ordinary push-up type of container wherein a drawer-like device is contained within an outer shell. Examples of these defects are, for example, when the drawer within the outer shell is to slide upward within the shell, the lid of the container tends to open excessively wide and allow the drawer to separate or fall from the upper portion of the shell. Another example would be the instance where the drawer slips downward out of the lower part of the shell because excessive weight has been placed within the drawer.
The container of the present invention is provided with a means which will easily control the ability of the drawer to slide up or down within the shell and thereby prevent the drawer from separating and falling from the upper or lower end of the shell.
The control of the degree of opening of the lid of the container is, therefore, an important object of this invention, so that the lid will not be allowed to open more than is required when the drawer is caused to slide up by being pushed upward within the shell through this opening.
A second object of the invention is to prevent the drawer itself from slipping out of the upper part of the shell.
A third object of the invention is to prevent the drawer from accidentally slipping out of the lower end of the shell.
A fourth object of the invention is to provide a means for achieving the above objects in such a manner that there may be no discernible impairments to the appearance of the container.
A fifth object of this invention is to provide means for achieving the above objects which are both easy to construct and cheaply obtained.